Shin Ji Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Ji Min *'Nombre: '신지민 / Shin Ji Min *'Nombre de ángel: '지미넬 / Jiminel *'Nombre en Chino: '申知敏 /Shēng Zhī Mǐn) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Rapera, Guitarrista. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 161cm *'Peso: '''45.9 kg *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment Dramas *Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery1, 2016) c''ameo'' Programas de TV *'''2016: (KBS) Gold Medal Duty (10.02.2016) *'2016: ('JTBC) Hidden Singer (16.01.2016) junto a Min A *'2015:' (JTBC) Sugar Man (03.11.2015 junto a ChoA) *'2015: '(KBS) Vitamin (15.07.2015, junto a Yuna) *'2015: '(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (27.05.2015, Episodio 200, junto a Choa) *'2015: '(SBS) Star King (23.05.2015, junto a Mina) *'2015: '(Mnet) 4 Things Show (12.05.2015) *'2015: '(JTBC) Off To School (24.03.2015-finalizado) *'2015: '(SBS) It's Okay (31/03/15) *'2015: '(Mnet) Unpretty Rap Star (29.01.2015 al 26.03.2015) *'2015: '(MBC) Idol Atletic Champion (19y20.02.2015, junto a Yuna, Choa y Chanmi) *'2014: '''Full House (10.12.2014) * '''2014: '''Escaping crisis No.1 (04.08.2014, junto a Hyejeong y Mina) *'2014: (TV show) 'Eum Dam Pae Seol' (14.07.2014, junto a Choa) *'2014: '(KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (29.06.2014, junto a Choa y Seolhyun) *'2014:'1 vs 100 (10.06.2014, junto a Choa) *'2014: '(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (Episodio 140-141, aparición breve) *'2014: '''Tooniverse Nangam School 2 (28.03.2014, junto a Mina y Yuna) *'2014: '(SBS) Star King (03.02.2014, junto a Hyejung y Choa) *'2014: 'Shikshin Road (Y-Star) (junto a Yuna & Mina) *'2013-2014: Cheongdam-dong 111 tvN *'2013 :'Kpop Star Hunt 3 (Jurado, junto a Yuna y Choa) *'2013 :'(SBS) Star King (09.02.2013, junto a Mina) *'2012: '''Strong Heart (2012, junto a Choa y Mina) Programas de Radio *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street (28.08.2014) *'2014:' Hong Jin-Ho en Young Street (21.08.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street (10.07.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street (19.06.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street Radio (13.05.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street Radio (09.05.2014) *'2014:' K.Will's Young Street Radio (06.05.2014) *'2014:' SBS Boom’s Young Street Radio (06.02.2014) *'2014:' MBC Shindong’s Simsimtapa (06.02.2014) *'2014:' SBS K.will’s Youngstreet (21.01.2014) *'2014:' MBC Hope Song at Noon (12.01.2014, junto a Chanmi) *'2013:' MBC Hope Song at Noon (08.12.2013, junto a Mina) *'2013:' MBC Shindong’s Simsimtapa (03.12.2013) *'2013:' SBS Power FM School’s Kim Changryeol (31.10.2013. junto a Yuna, choa y Seolhyun) *'2013:' SBS Boom’s Young Street (22.10.2013) Anuncios *'2016: Liinta *'''2015: K'hawah Coffee Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * Kang Min Hee - Yahae (2015) * Good Start - Jimin Feat Seulong (Unpretty Rapstar) * T4SA - Jimin, MC Meta & Nuck (Unpretty Rapstar) * Puss - Jimin Feat Iron (Unpretty Rapstar) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' AOA **'Sub Unidad:' AOA Black *'Posición: '''Rapera Principal, Líder, Bailarina y Guitarrista. *'Grupo Proyecto:' Jimin N J.Don *'Posición:' Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina *'Fanclub:' JIMINions. *'Idiomas:Coreano (Lengua Nativa), Mandarín (Fluido) y Japonés (Intermedio). * 'Modelo a seguir: 'Lee Hyori además de ser su artista sur coreano favorito. * '''Tipo ideal: Jay Park * Apodos: '''Top madam, Diva Jimin, Samuel L. Jackson. * '''Familia: Madre, Padre y hermana mayor. *Habla con fluidez el idioma chino ya que vivió en China durante 2 años. *Está interesada en la música desde niña. *Aprendió a tocar la guitarra, la armónica y el piano. *Su apodo "Jiminel" es por "L" de "Líder" que se introdujo al final de su nombre "Jimin". *Le gusta hacerle bromas a las menores del grupo. *Le gusta comer y dormir mucho. *Participó en la escritura del Rap de su álbum "Angel`s Story". *Padeció del síndrome del "Túnel Carpiano" debido a lo mucho que practicó con su Guitarra. *Le practicaron cirugía a su mano izquierda, cosa que le provoco efectos secundarios, y desde entonces no toca tanto la guitarra. *En el MV "Get Out" personifica a "Mathilda" de la película El profesional.''' *Tiene amarrado un peluche de gato en la parte superior de su guitarra. *Le puso nombre a su guitarra,"Mimi", tiene una pegatina con el nombre en la guitarra. *Jimin es fan de Jay Park desde la escuela secundaria. * High Top de BIGFLO la eligio como su tipo ideal. * Dicen que se parece a Choo Sarang, ya que sin querer hace aegyo, incluso cuando baila, lo que la hace parecer muy adorable. Defcon de Weekly Idol la llama "Jimin Ah" (alusión a una niña pequeña) cada vez que va al programa. * Las chicas eligieron a Jimin como las más dormilona del grupo . * Jimin le oculto a sus papás que asistía a la escuela de música. * Le gusta ver imágenes de cachorros y eso tiene un efecto curativo en ella. * Su canción favorita de AOA es "Temptation", la cual es la primera canción en que participó componiendo el rap. * Aprendió a tocar el piano y la armónica cuando era joven, pero dice que no es buena en ello. * Dijo que su actual especialidad es componer rap. * Su lema es "Mitos del verano", lo cual en literatura puede significar "Si te gustó algo antes, te seguirá gustando en el futuro". Y espera seguir pensando positivamente. * Odia las personas egoístas y codiciosas. Pero piensa que es bueno ser ambicioso. Se le considera una persona envidiosa. * Le gusta mucho los elefantes. * Cree que se asemeja a las ranas, los conejos o los pandas. * Se describe a sí misma como alguien alegre y optimista. * Sus mejores amigos son sus compañeras de grupo. * Lo que más odia es el pepino. * La parte favorita de su cuerpo son sus orejas. * Cuando está triste, escucha canciones deprimentes y luego se sentirá mejor. * Le gusta mucho los colores metálicos. * Desea que AOA sea amado por todos. Que AOA sigan mejorando. Que su familia y sus fans sean felices, saludables, y continúen apoyando al grupo. * En febrero de 2015 surgieron rumores que la vinculaban en citas con Jin Hwan, miembro de IKON, pero nunca se confirmó. * A pesar de no haber ganado, todos sus tracks del programa "Unpretty Rapstar" se mantuvieron numero #1 logrando all kill's en todos los charts de musica online. * Es cercana a todos sus compañeros del programa "Off To School", en especial a Kangnam de M.I.B. * Ella, Min A y Cho A son las mas bajas de estatura en el grupo * Es parte de la nueva serie de proyectos de la FNC (N PROYECT), junto a Seung Hyub de N.Flying formaran una Sub Unidad llamada "Jimin N J.Don", el primer dúo Hip Hop de la compañía, el cuál debutará el 28 de abril del 2015, con el single titulado "GOD". * Jimin revela que desde su aparición en “Unpretty Rapstar” ha empezado a sentir el calor de su popularidad, ya que el MC de “Weekly Idol” Defconn le preguntó ¿Sientes que tu popularidad ha crecido ahora? A lo que ella respondió “Incluso ellos me avisan cuando no tengo maquillaje” * En un programa de radio, Jimin le pidio una cita a Jay Park probando que es una verdadera fan, a lo que ella dijo: “Jay Park sunbaenim (senior), ¿si tienes tiempo querrás ir a la playa conmigo? Te quiero”. * Las demás integrantes del grupo comentaron sobre el asunto de Jay Park: “ella decidió probablemente con el corazón” y continuaron: “ella es una gran fan y además es su tipo ideal”. * El rapero San E confesó ser un gran fan de AOA. * YongHwa de CNBLUE, imitó el rap de Jimin en Weekly Idol. * JungKook de BTS, imitó el rap de Jimin en YAMAN TV. * En el programa "One fine day" Chanmi mencionó que cuando estaban las 7 miembros juntas, Seolhyun, Hyejeong y Jimin, formaban "el colegio Jimin", siendo la mano izquierda y derecha de Jimin. * BTS reveló que recibieron un álbum de Jimin para Jimin. * Según Kim Young Sun, Jimin fue elegida como líder de AOA debido a su carisma. * Jimin rapea mientras duerme, incluso su pronunciación es correcta. * El 10 de febrero de 2016 '''Jimin fue la ganadora del programa Gold Medal Duty 'obteniendo una medalla de oro y 2 de bronce * El 23 de febrero de 2016 '''FNC Entertainment '''confirmo que Jimin realizara un proyecto en solitario, La canción será llamada ''‪#‎OOTD‬, que significa "outfit of the day". * El 25 de febrero, un representante de '''FNC reveló que Xiu min de EXO estará participando en el proyecto en solitario de Jimin y también estará participando en el video musical. * La cancion "Call you bae" '''de Jimin con la colaboración de '''Xiumin '''Alcanzo en #1 en 5 chart de música '''Melon, bugs, Genie, Naver y Monkey3 Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Official Instagram Galería Shin Ji Min_1.jpg Shin Ji Min_3.jpg Shin Ji Min_5.JPG 600785_615231885186079_1334060752_n.png 994137_669625206413413_82175754_n.jpg Jimin08.jpg Jimin09.jpg Jimin08..jpg Videografía Jimin & J.Don - GOD|GOD (with J.Don) Jimin - Call You Bae (feat Xiumin)|Call You Bae (feat. Xiumin) Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1991